howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Summer / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Go, Leyla, go.jpg DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Hannahr made for our.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Seeing Winger pulled past them.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - Where did it come from.jpg DoubleFinked-86-Summer1.jpg DoubleFinked-87-SummerAggro1.jpg DoubleFinked-88-NoteWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-90-LeylaWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-92-EggFeelsVeryWarm.jpg DoubleFinked-93-LearnSomethingNew.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-98-Summer2.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-119-IAgreeWithDakAndLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-120-Aggro3.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-128-YouComingCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-154-TheSleepCave2.jpg DoubleFinked-155-Awakened.jpg DoubleFinked-160-BurpleSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-162-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-200-Duggard2.jpg DoubleFinked-201-BouncingBy.jpg DoubleFinked-203-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-204-AnEggAndAFinke.jpg DoubleFinked-207-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-232-NoSuddenMoves.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-237-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-239-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-248-OkayOkay.jpg DoubleFinked-249-BeRightBack.jpg DoubleFinked-256-AboutToDive.jpg DoubleFinked-266-BackToHuttsgalor.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - He definitley saw his shadow.jpg MM - Pick a lantern.jpg MM - Summer putting a lantern down.jpg MM - Summer putting water into the drying paint.jpg MM -Magnus and Axel peeking out from behind a tree.jpg MM - I wonder if.jpg MM - Of course not.jpg MM - Not a bad idea.jpg MM - Axel measuring Summer's tail.jpg MM - Axel getting away after Summer picks her head up.jpg MM - And it's perfect.jpg MM - Magnus having fallen to ground.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Having heard what Axel said.jpg MM - I guess we.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - Heading down the stairs.jpg MM - Leyla stopping having heard something.jpg MM - Elbone doing now.jpg MM - Need some help.jpg MM - You mean you're going to be a farmer.jpg MM - You want some help.jpg MM - Does he ever.jpg MM - The table with a bunch of decorated luck lanterns.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - Why do we need a mechanical dragon.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - Works pretty well.jpg MM - Lets show him that.jpg MM - Better than that thing ever can.jpg MM - It's doing a pretty good job.jpg MM - Can I help too.jpg MM - You need straight rows.jpg MM - Leyla having hopped onto Summer while holding a bag of seed.jpg MM - Lead the way.jpg MM - Leyla putting seeds into the hole.jpg MM - Leyla letting the seeds fall out of the bag.jpg MM - Heading up to turn around.jpg MM - Summer and Cutter turning around.jpg MM - About to the rest of what is needed.jpg MM - Summer watering the seeds.jpg MM - Summer finishing watering the seeds.jpg MM - Leyla saying thanks.jpg MM - Cutter you stay here.jpg MM - Leyla returning from the fields.jpg MM - Leyla about to grab more bags of seed.jpg MM - Leyla having grabbed a bag of seed.jpg MM - Listen Magnus.jpg MM - Move some barrels around.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer back in the air.jpg MM - The mechano dragon headed towards Leyla and Summer.jpg MM - The bag of seeds stolem.jpg MM - It's on.jpg MM - Summer grabbing another bag of seed.jpg MM - Was making a funny noise.jpg MM - Summer flying just above the field.jpg MM - Summer flying parallel to the hut.jpg MM - Ready to plant seed.jpg MM - Seeds being dumped onto the soil.jpg MM - Leyla looking towards the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Getting ready to turn around.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - The seeds have to.jpg MM - We're not really.jpg MM - In the rows either.jpg MM - We're going too fast.jpg MM - Not at this.jpg MM - Because it does.jpg MM - Just admit it Magnus.jpg MM - Stil planting seed.jpg MM - Summer saying Leyla.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer seeing the mechano dragon start to get out of control.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Protect the town.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer trying to catch up to the machine.jpg MM - Summer trying to get close enough to safe Axel.jpg MM - Jump on.jpg MM - The mechano dragon heading out of town.jpg MM - Cutter headed after the machine.jpg MM - You have to jump.jpg MM - If I'm going to stop it.jpg MM - Now in front of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Positioning better to make the jump.jpg MM - Leyla on Summer's tail.jpg MM - Summer still ahead of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Heading towards a group of sea stacks.jpg MM - Leyla having seen the sea stack collision.jpg MM - The sea stack.jpg MM - Falling towards the water.jpg MM - Still falling.jpg MM - Summer having caught Axel and Leyla.jpg MM - Summer having flipped Axel towards Burple.jpg MM - Axel now on Burple.jpg MM - Having heard the machine.jpg MM - This is gonna be terrible.jpg MM - It's headed out to sea.jpg MM - Nope.jpg MM - Axel too scared to stay upright.jpg MM - If we're lucky.jpg MM - Lanterns to light.jpg MM - Heading back to Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Duggard angry with Magnus.jpg MM - Duggard having said destruction.jpg MM - Magnus seeing the townspeople angry at him.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - When you've got dragons.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - Something tells me it's not.jpg GOH - Summer shooting water at the target.jpg GOH - Only one way to find out.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - It relaxes me.jpg GOH - Whatever you need chief.jpg GOH - Aggro having gone at Leyla's signal.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - And you're totally okay with it.jpg GOH - Duggad saying yeah.jpg GOH - Duggard trying to do a sit up.jpg GOH - Watching the players get ready for the first contest.jpg GOH - Leyla saying hey.jpg GOH - Summer stopping the sunlight from being in Duggard's eye.jpg GOH - I can see how he got his name.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - Please change your mind.jpg GOH - You said yes.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - He sure will not.jpg GOH - This is event is yours.jpg GOH - Which one.jpg GOH - Duggard's team celebrating.jpg GOH - Summer with two fish.jpg GOH - All the dragons but Burple stuck.jpg GOH - Summer spraying water at the slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - I don't know it.jpg GOH - I should have thought of that.jpg GOH - This is hard to watch.jpg GOH - Oh, he is.jpg GOH - Is that an earthquake.jpg GOH - Cutter saying Burple.jpg GOH - Dak and the dragons celebrating.jpg GOH - Having hopped on Winger and Summer.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery